


Cramps

by tryceratops



Series: Darcy Harasses Steve [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryceratops/pseuds/tryceratops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has a problem, and has decided that Steve has the solution. Whether he likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cramps

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-crack written late at night. I regret nothing

Darcy didn't even say hi to Steve when he opened the door for her, she just trudged into his apartment, kicked off her shoes and flopped down on his couch with an over-dramatic groan.  

“Um. Hi?” He tried, watching her as she flopped onto his couch. “Can I… help you?”

“Admmmph” she said into one of his throw pillows.

“Excuse me?”

“Advil.” She shoved the pillow off the couch.

“What?”

“ADVIL!”

“You came here for an… Advil?”

“Oh my god I have the worst fucking cramps and I could not walk another fifteen blocks to my own place, and your place was like right here and who the fuck is Captain America to turn down a girl in need?”

“Cra—oh.” He may have blushed a bit.

“Yeah, I have cramps. You've dealt with enough blood in your lifetime, you can deal with it.”

“And you’re here… because?”

“Because walking fifteen blocks when it feels like your insides are trying to dig their way out with a rusty spoon is not high on my priority list.”

“Okay…”

“And I assume a dude like you has Advil. Or are you too super for that?”

“I… think I have some around here somewhere.”

She held a hand out. “Gimme.”

Steve stared at her for a moment and then went into the bathroom, emerging a few seconds later with a bottle of Advil. He carefully removed two pills and gave them to Darcy and then went to the kitchen to get her some water. When he returned, however, he found that she’d already taken the pills.

“I, uh, brought you some water.”

“Don’t need it. I’m intense like that.”

“Okay, well… it’s here if you want it.” He set it down on the floor next to the couch. “Anything else I can get you?”

Darcy remained thoughtfully silent for a few seconds before nodding. “Hot water bottle.” She moved from her flopped out position to the fetal position.

“I think I have one somewhere.” He disappeared down the hall again, returning five minutes later with a hot water bottle full of hot water. He offered that to her as well and she snatched it as if she were a dragon grabbing gold. She pulled up her shirt and placed it directly on her abdomen and clutched it there with a sigh of relief. “Fuck yes.” She nodded. “That’s nice.”

Steve had the decency to look away for all this, but he didn't leave either, completely unsure of the protocol when a coworker breaks into your apartment to steal your couch.

“Anything… else?”

Darcy was again silent for a few moments. “Chocolate.” She finally declared.

“Chocolate?”

“Chocolate.”

“I don’t know if I have anything…. I’ll go check.” He disappeared into the kitchen again and returned a moment later with a tub of ice cream and a spoon. “I have chocolate ice cream, if that’s—“

“Gimme.” She didn't even let him finish. He obediently handed the tub and spoon over to her, and watched in fascination as she pried the lid off and dug in with the spoon, closing her eyes in relief as the took the first bite. “Fuck yes.” She groaned.

“Anything… else?”

Darcy shook her head, spoon still in her mouth.

“Well, maybe a blanket…”


End file.
